1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to a memory device, and more particularly to programming a non-volatile memory device.
2. Information
A feature of non-volatile memory devices is that loss of data stored in their memory cells need not occur if an external power supply is removed. Thus, such non-volatile memory devices are widely employed in a variety of electronics, including computing systems, mobile communication systems, memory cards, and the like.
A resistance random access memory (RRAM) device comprises a type of non-volatile memory that uses a variable resistive material layer as a data storage material layer. Such a variable resistive material layer may exhibit reversible resistance variance in accordance with a polarity and/or amplitude of an applied electric pulse, for example.